New Experiments, New Challenges
by Comedygirl127
Summary: There are a bunch of new experiments being done at the School, and this time no dog crates! what will happen in the old Prison turned School...?


**The idea for this story came to me at around 11:30 pm … I couldn't sleep ;P please RnR!**

Finding eternal... umm… struggles.

Madz. That's my name. I am 13 years old, and couldn't even bare to go home on a Friday afternoon. I have been having problems with my homework situation, that's why.

Instead, I decided to walk down to the park my friends and I occasionally hang out. I.e. invisible people I made up. I used to have friends, but they disappeared a few months ago.

**Max POV**

Today was perfect! Flying free once more, not a care in the world (of which is big enough for me to care about.)

"Max?" Nudge's big eyes meant only one thing…

"Yeah, yeah. We can stop down in that clearing just there. Iggy, 4:00!" I called.

We all landed, but once we did, Fang motioned for us to be dead silent.

**Madz POV**

I heard a soft noise from the clearing I was headed to. I snuck behind a tree to get a better look. WOW! 6 kids were all grouped together, alert and with … WINGS!

They were peering into the bushes on the other side from where I was hiding. Good. Suddenly, one of the taller boys, with black wings, hair, and pretty much black everything, turned to look in my direction. But he was then distracted by something that came bursting out of the bushes.

Just a squirrel or something.

"Max?" said the shortest girl. She had white wings, curly blonde hair, and I could easily picture with a halo on her head.

"Yeah Angel?" said the oldest girl, probably Max. But is that the young ones name? Angel? Wow.

"Someone's here. She's over there!" She pointed toward where I was hiding, but she never even looked in my direction! How'd she-?

'Max' looked where she was pointing and focused real hard.

"Crap," said Max. Just what I was thinking! "Oh well. Hey kid! You saw us anyway, just come out. What's your name? Or should I just call you 'kid'?"

"Madz. I'm Madz," I said, stepping out from behind my tree. "And you are Max? And that's Angel?" I gestured to the small one.

"Yeah. That's also Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman (or Gazzy), and Total." Huh. I didn't notice the little dog till just then.

"So, just asking but, Why do you call him Gasman?"

"You don't want to know!" said Iggy, smiling. I pulled a disgusted face.

Fang tensed up again. Then Angel. Next was Iggy. Max noticed, and went on full alert. The rest of the flock followed. There was a sound of something piercing the air, and suddenly I had some sort of tranquillizer sticking out from my neck.

The last thing I saw was Max and the flock flying off...

**Max POV**

As soon as I noticed Fang, Angel _and _Iggy tense up, I got worried. Next thing I know, a tranquillizer zoomed past my head and hit Madz in the neck. Crap. The flock and I leaped into the air to get away from whoever had shot at me. Luckily, they missed me, but sadly, they hit Madz. She fell unconscious as we flew for cover. We watched cautiously, just as a man came out of the bushes to see what they hit. Another 9 joined him.

"You missed! You know what the Uber-Director will do to us if he finds out?" said one of the men.

"It's not my fault! Someone knocked me! I swear!"

"Boys, boys! Shut up! Look, we still hit someone, someone who knows about Max and the others. If we take them to the Uber-Director, he can't get too mad now, can he?"

The others thought about this, and nodded in agreement. They picked Madz up and walked off.

**Madz POV**

"Uhh!" I groaned, rolling over. Suddenly, I remembered what happened. "Where am I?"

"The School," someone answered.

"Wha—" I sat up fast, whacking my head on something hard. "Son of a—"

"Whoa! Are you ok?"

"What was that for?" I demanded, opening my eyes.

"Umm, you asked…"

"Yeah, but I didn't know someone was here! Shit, that's going to leave a mark!"

"Sorry. I didn't think of that."

"It's ok. Who are you?" I asked, sliding off the bunk I was on. Lower bunk, I had hit my head on the bottom of the top bunk.

"Olivia. That's Emma." She pointed to another girl at the other end of the room.

"Huh, nice to meet you. I'm Madz." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"You've been unconscious for about two days."

"Really?" I asked, dumbstruck. Then I noticed hand-cuffs. "What the? Why have I got these?"

"Oh, the whitecoats put them on. One sec. Emma! Here, now!"

Emma came over. "Don't be grossed out," she warned. She stuck her finger in her mouth, then put it on the lock of my hand-cuffs. They exploded!

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"Just a skill!" said Emma, smiling.

"Ooh! Watch this!" Olivia jumped into the air, straight at the wall, and stuck to it! She climbed it with no hassle at all. They both started laughing, then Emma stopped suddenly.

"Hey, Madz, try to 'push' your spine out of your back." She and Olivia shared the same evil grin. I looked at them horrifically.

"Is that what I can do?"

"No, no! Just try, please. It's the way to sort of do one of the things you can do. We can too, but we want it to be a surprise." Olivia seemed nice. Could I trust her? Only one way to know…

I started to try and 'push' my spine out my back, and could suddenly feel something sprouting. I swore, and stopped pushing. I peered over my shoulder, and screamed.

A wing. White, with a pale blue tinge to it when in the right sort of light. Olivia and Emma shot out wings too, and I decided to continue extending it out.

"13 feet. Ours are too," said Olivia. Hers were just like mine, but rather than blue, hers were green.

I then realized what sort of room we were in. It was a small jail cell, with two sets of bunk beds.

"Where are we again?"

"The School."

"What's that?"

"A terrible science lab/prison where evil scientists or 'whitecoats' do horrifying experiments on kids, like the ones done on us. You were lucky that you were unconscious the whole time! It was so painful! That must have been one strong tranquillizer!" Emma explained. I had a sudden, random thought.

"Is today Sunday?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Olivia.

"Crap. Not only was I tranquillized, locked in a prison cell with a bunch of mutants (no offense), found out I am a mutant too, and whacked my head real hard, _but I have school tomorrow_?"

"Yep!" said Emma.

"None taken to the mutant thing, but we prefer Human-Avian Hybrid," said Olivia, smiling.

"Whatever." Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching our cell.

"Ahh, you're awake! You have a new cell-mate." A young girl with brown eyes and brown hair with blonde streaks through it stepped out from around the corner. The guard-like guy in a white coat shoved her into our cell, with no respect for her well-being.

As soon as he left we helped her up.

"Thanks. I'm Josie, I am not new, but my last cell-mates requested for me to be moved. Those losers! But you are cool, at least I hope you are, otherwise I will be sad. What's your name? I'm Josie!" She held out her hand for me to shake, but I just stared at it. "Oh, sorry. Don't you like to shake hands?" I stayed silent, still staring at her. "Can you speak? That would be horrible if you can't! Or don't you speak english? I kn—" Ok, shoving my hand in front of her mouth wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I mean God! She just wouldn't shut up!

"Josie?" She nodded. "No talky, kapish?" I peered hard into her eyes, then took my hand away.

"Yes mam." What do you know? For the rest of the day she stayed silent... and to the other side of the cell than where I was.


End file.
